That Butler His Mate
by Alexandria Volturi
Summary: My name is Lyra Valentine and I once had many thing's, now all those thing's are gone and I live and strive for one thing. And that is revenge, this demon can have my soul but the thing is he doesn't want my soul he wants my whole being for eternity. Well he can have just that. I wish to form a contract! SEBASTIAN X OC
1. Chapter 1

**Alex: Hey, guys here's the re-write of That Butler, His Mate so please enjoy!XD**

**XxxXxx**

**Chapter 1: A Dark Deal Is Made**

Darkness.

Darkness.

Darkness.

It surrounded me...corroded me...blinded me. This darkness took everything away from me, it took my family, my home, my innocence, and now I suppose it will take my very life.

Is that not how it works?

When one is trapped in darkness and evil for so long, their life line slowly dies out. The burning flame of their soul gets snuffed out by little slivers of cuts being ripped at it. Piece by piece, such a tragic thing but alas it is true, in the end the person dies weather they wish to or not.

So, it is here in darkness I lay in waiting for death to claim me, I lay here waiting for that bright light. As cliché as it sounds I so very long to see that light...long to see my family. But at the same time I don't want it; instead I want something else.

Revenge.

Yes, cold blooded revenge on the people who did this to my family and I!

My name is Lyra Valentine and I once had many thing's. I had a family with loving parents and a little brother who annoyed my life but loved me nonetheless despite his teasing, my grades in school were good or average and sometime this coming school year I was going to visit some collages that caught my attention, but most of all I was good at ice skating. Yes, I had all those thing's but now they are all gone; all of it was gone missing from the world of the living.

All of those dreams and love were gone and if your wondering how and why, well that's easy to answer. My family was killed...no they were murdered as for the reason why. That's something I don't know and now as I sit here in a crippled state glaring into the darkness all I thirst for is revenge.

Everything was still fresh in my mind.

The screams of my parents, the cries and pleads from my little brother, the smell of blood, the burning sensation of fire as I was dragged from my home by unseen hands, the laughs of the men who surrounded me, and worst of all the touch of hands running up and down my body as my whole being was ravished.

All of it was seared into my mind and from the moment it happened couldn't get rid of the images or sounds that echoed constantly in my head.

Though the oblivion I sat in with my head down I could faintly make out something falling in front of me. My eyes peeked out from behind my bangs as I lifted my head up in curiosity.

What was falling?

I looked closely at the falling object and two things surprised me, one was the fact that the thing falling was a black feather and two more feathers followed suit the one I saw fall. It was a huge shower of black feathers that surrounded this darkness.

Black feathers how odd I thought as I reached out my blood stained/dirt streaked hand to catch one. It was a hard effort considering my whole body ached but I managed none the less. I easily caught it and once I did I closed my hand around it and brought it towards me to inspect it further.

The texture was really smooth, like I was touching silk itself as the pads of my fingers stroked the sable feather lightly. It felt nice...it almost reminded me of my dad's silk shirts back home. He had a couple but not a whole lot and he only wore those shirts on special occasions but those days were over.

A light laugh emitted from the darkness causing me to gasp and drop the feather I held. It gingerly floated away and laid around me like the other feather did.

"My such a tortured girl." a masculine voice said the same laugh echoing once again. I turned my head every which way to find the source of the voice and laughter and even though my head hurt from the effort I finally found the source.

It was a crow...wait, what?

A crow stood there staring at me with sleek black feathers, I must be delusional I thought. Crows can't talk and they never will.

"I can assure you aren't hallucinating nor dreaming this." the crow said. My eyes widened in shock, this is real!?

My heart raced in my chest a million miles per hour and somehow I could tell this crow could hear it. So, taking a deep breath I closed my eyes and released my held in breath. Opening my eyes the questions began.

"Okay, since I'm not delusional or dreaming this who are you? More importantly what are you?" I asked curiously. This crow wasn't human that much I could tell but given the circumstance even a child would be able to know that the crow wasn't a human or an animal.

"I am a demon. You summoned me." the crow said as if it was a typical conversation starter.

A demon was before me...and I summoned it?

"How did I summon you? I don't recall having done sacrifices are anything." I said thinking back on past events. Yeah I was pretty sure I hadn't done anything like that. All I've been doing was being ravished day in and day out by Andrew and Luke.

"Your hatred brought me here. You long for revenge do you not? Revenge on the ones who killed your family and took you away, on the ones who took your innocence and tortured you till you begged for mercy?" he questioned.

At those words my eyes narrowed as pure anger and hatred took over every fiber being of my body. How right he was, I loathe them all! They all need to feel the same pain I went through but ten times as bad!

"I can help you exact revenge on the ones who did that to you. If you choose to form a contract with me I will be your faithful servant till the end is near. Use me to whatever means you see fit." the crow continued but the voice wasn't from a distance like before, it was close by my ear. A shiver ran up my spine but not from the demons action but from his proposition. I could get revenge I thought happily, the people who did this to me could pay and see hell itself! This was all too good to be true.

The revenge and escape from this wretched place, all of it was too good to be true.

"What's the catch?" I asked a frown curling my lips. I know from experience that nothing in this world is for free, everything comes with a price and the actions you make come with consequences.

"Your a quick one, if we form a contract the price is simple: In exchange for revenge I ask but one thing..." the demon began but I soon cut him off.

"My soul...very well you can have it, I have no use for it anyway." I bluntly said as I stared at the demon shrouded in the veil of feathers. As soon as those words escaped my mouth the demon chuckled in pure amusement. His laugh echoing slightly in this dark small area, I growl lightly. If he was making fun of me then he could shove this deal up his ass.

"As tempting as that sounds I do not hunger for your soul. I hunger for something else entirely." the demon laughed. If he didn't want my soul then what did he want. I thought that's what demons wanted, souls to eat?

The demon seemed to read my mind as he spoke up once more.

"The price is simple, in turn for revenge you agree to be my mate for all eternity," the demon explained. His mate for all eternity my mind screamed. "So, I shall ask but once more; do you wish to form a contract?" the demon continued slowly.

The price was very simple but very steep, stupid Lyra why are you thinking that it's steep. You know once you make this decision you can never see your family again, God will keep you out of heaven because I have chosen the devil over him.

"I wish to form a contract with you, I agree to everything you have stated." I declared boldly after several seconds of thinking. I cannot die yet, not while I still have life in me, I swear I will not die just yet!

"Are you quite certain? If you break the contract the gates of paradise will forever close and you will burn in hell." the demon asked questioning me. Did he not hear me clearly? I just said I would agree to contract. Besides I'm going there either way so who gives a damn!

"I told you that I agree to the terms of the contract!" I shouted as loud as I could. Which was a major strain on my part cause my voice was already raw from screaming previously before.

From admits the darkness I saw a smirk form within, a dark smirk from hell itself. "Very well, now to place the mark of our contract. Choose wherever you want the seal to go but if you wish to know the more visible the mark the stronger the bond between us is." the demon explained his smirk still in place.

More visible eh? Frankly I could care less where it is placed so I'll leave him to choose where he wants it to go. But as long as our bond is strong it works for me, anything to get my revenge.

"I don't care where the mark is so you can choose where it goes." I told him as I stared straight ahead. The smirk in the shadows grew bigger and appeared closer to my face as hands stretched out from within the darkness and extended towards my face. Strong smooth pale hands touched my face delicately as long black nails traced lightly over my dirt filled face. I stayed silent as the demon looked over my face and lightly traced it as if committing it to memory.

The pads of his fingers traced of my cheeks till the points of his nails traced underneath my eyes making me feel ticklish as he did so.

"Such beautiful emerald eyes. Such eyes have seen all manners of horror and hell, this will do nicely." the demon cooed as his right hand covered my left eye completely. The feathers that fell around us increased in speed as a blindly pain seared through my eye, I screamed in pain as the darkness continued to carry me away just like before.

Darkness.

Darkness.

Darkness.

My world began in light but ended in darkness and once again I will return to the light but I will forever be shrouded in darkness.

**XxxXxx**

**Alex: So, as you can see a major difference from how the original was like and readers who read the original are probably shocked to see the contract symbol is in a different place. Don't worry though I can assure you Lyra is not like a female Ciel but I will say at times she will act like Ciel and will be compared to him by Sebastian.**

**As always please review and I will give you the next chapter as soon as I can! **


	2. Back In The Light

**Alex: Alright readers, it's time for chapter 2! Hope you all like it so without further ado please enjoy!**

**I'm soooo sorry for the long wait!**

**XxxXxx**

**Chapter 2: Back In The Light**

Warmth wrapped around me as I faded in and out of mindless dreams; dreams that had no reason, dreams that didn't make sense, and dreams that spelled absolute horror. The comforting warm sensation I was feeling made it difficult for me to wake up as I drifted to and fro from reality and imagination. So, I continued to drift in this mindless state having long forgotten the urge to wake up.

Footsteps alerted me to the presence of another but I ignored them, besides it was probably Luke bringing me food like usual. It was either that or Andrew coming to taunt/rape me. Luke did the same but without taunts, instead of childish teases to get a rise out of me he used a different method. That method was brute force, he would do anything to get a scream out of me.

A few hits at first would work but after a while of that abuse I grew stronger in a way. I wouldn't cry out when he would hit me and that began pissing him off; so he went to other forms of abuse. But I'll leave it there for now I thought as I blocked all those mental images out, those were things' I did not wish to remember.

"My lady it is time to wake up." a familiar gentle masculine voice said as I felt rays of sunlight on my face.

That voice!?

My eyes snapped open as I jerked upwards quickly to see the person who had spoken. I moved to quickly however cause the world decided to spin and turn upside down. Placing my hand on my forehead I closed my eyes trying to rid the dizziness that plagued me.

"Are you alright my lady?" the familiar voice asked. He sounded closer than he did before, so opening my eyes I lifted my head and gazed at the person who spoke. The person whose voice seemed very familiar but at the same time felt foreign.

A tall slender looking man stood before me, dark raven black hair framed his face as wine red eyes gazed into my emerald greens eyes. The man's attire was that of a butlers, tailcoat and all. A little I thought considering it's 2014 and hardly anyone dresses that way anymore, I mean it wasn't the 18th century. The man before me was to put this bluntly hot. He was one of those guys that the popular girls at school gushed about nonstop. The type of guy most girls and some boys would want to bang, all in all he was incredibly handsome almost angelic looking even.

But saying angelic let alone thinking that word for the mysterious man clad in black before me sounded wrong. He wasn't angelic he was far from it, he seemed like something more. Something far darker and worse.

"I-I-I'm alright but...um...Who are you?" I asked confused. My voice starting out in a stutter, a stutter for which I cursed myself for. Stuttering shows weakness my mind hissed.

Add to the fact I couldn't remember this man it just made my mind a lot worse. His voice was very familiar, like it was from a demented dream I concocted, a dream where I made a contract with a demon to exact my revenge on those who hurt and humiliated me. I mean really making a contract with a demon how ludicrous is that!?

"It's quite understandable you wouldn't be able to remember. After all you were quite tired and your body was near it's breaking point," the man explained as a small smile overtook his features. "But even so I shall explain once more, I am the demon who you summoned. Your hatred called to me and because of it a deal was struck between us. I live to serve only you." he continued while gracefully bowing before me.

Demon? Summoned?

A million thoughts flew through my head as I tried to recall the events that transpired before and everything began to click as I extracted the one memory I needed to remember.

**Flashback**

I jerked awake gasping for breath as sweat dripped down my face; my left eye flared in pain as did part of my right thigh. I reached up my hands and clutched at my eye cause frankly. The pain in my eye was far worse than the pain in my thigh, something warm and sticky dripped and slid down from my eye and covered my hands that clutched at it.

Blood.

How my eye was bleeding I had no idea but the pain as quick as it came was slowly dying down till all I felt was a numbing sensation. The same went for my thigh but unlike my eye I didn't feel the sticky sensation of blood dripping down my leg.

I sighed deeply as I slowly pulled back my hands from my eye. Even if I couldn't see my hands in this darkened room I could tell blood was smeared across the palms of my hands as I held them upwards. It was warm and sticky as it slowly traced a lazy river down my arm, the blood that dripped from my left eye formed a small stream. I could tell it formed in a way that made it seem that I was crying blood...a sight or feeling like that would have scared me once upon a time.

Now I felt as if nothing scared me anymore.

My body shivered violently as I laid down my arms and ever so slowly tried to sit up. I was completely naked as I laid on a dirty old mattress that was cast inside by Andrew and Luke. When I first saw it, it was very ratty looking and filthy beyond recognition. If I had to place a guess I would say that they've kept it for many years and had other victims.

Poor defenseless girls like me who were given to them by their beloved boss and when there use was run up they discarded them like trash. To Andrew and Luke my usefulness hasn't run out quite yet but it was only a matter of time till they deemed it so.

"My Lady do not strain yourself." a familiar voice said within the darkness. A gasp escaped my mouth as my head jerked to the side in an attempt to see who had spoken.

Warm arms wrapped around me into a gentle embrace as a silhouette formed in the darkness, wine red eyes stared down at me as a smile formed in the abyss. It was a miracle in itself that I could see this man smile, everything was so dark in this tiny room. When was the last time I saw sunlight?

"It's time to take you somewhere safe and warm my young mistress." the man said as one of his arms went under my knees the other at the small of my back. Gently and effortlessly I was lifted further into this mans embrace bridal style, I was in too much shock to even blush.

The crow I thought as my slow mind began connecting the puzzle pieces together to form the demonic picture before me. How could I forget that I made a deal with the devil!?

The one thing I wanted the most was finally going to come true! And that was revenge.

"Somewhere safe...and warm..." I mumbled my voice barely a whisper as my eye lids closed slightly in bliss. My thoughts of revenge dissipated as new ones emerged. Security and warmth were something I haven't felt in a long time, the same went for gentle embraces. How long has it been I can't remember.

"Yes. Somewhere safe and warm, it's time you got out of this filthy room such a place is disrespectful to my young mistress." the crow said as he stared down into my tired eyes. I nodded my head in understanding, that was something I very much wanted.

"That's nice." I whispered as I leaned my head onto the crows chest. A light jolt surged through my thigh as if something was triggered but as quick as it came it vanished giving me no reason to further think on it.

My eyes slowly slid closed but as soon as they did hauntingly familiar voices alerted me causing me to jerk in the crows grasp. My whole body tensed as I heard Andrew and Luke Laughing about something. Probably on what new torture method they were going to use next.

"Oh, princess!~" Luke called in a taunting manner. A small thing of laughter was hidden in his voice as it grew closer.

"We've thought of some new games to play with you. Do not worry that pretty little head of yours, it won't hurt much!" Andrew called joining his friends laughter.

Suddenly the door to my small cell was opened, light flooded the room causing me squint and wince from the sudden brightness. Once I was sure my eyes could handle the light I opened my eyes to see my captors staring wide-eyed at me. Their brown eyes swam in utter confusion as they took in the sight before them and it was then that I snuck a glance at the crow.

He was in a human form now but that much I could tell from earlier, he was very handsome looking. Raven black hair as dark as oblivion itself with beautiful wine colored eyes. The shadows casted by the light from the hallway made him look even more handsome as it made his face stick out more.

"Who the hell are you!?" Luke screamed having gotten over his confusion. I looked back to my torturers to see hatred gleaming in their eyes, Luke already had a gun out ready to shoot if need be while Andrew pulled forth a whip that was hidden on his person.

"Who I am is of no importance I only wish to take my young mistress away from you defiling creatures." the crow said with a smirk.

Luke's blond hair stuck to his face as he glared at the crow...at the demon. "Like fuck your taking her!" he screamed.

If they knew what the crow was would they be as bold as they are now?

But something the demon said before I remembered, I could use him to whatever means I see fit. A dark look casted over my features as I glared at the two men before me, it was a hard task for my vision began to blur. Fatigue pain were beginning to overcome but I at least would be able to give out this one command to the demon.

"Kill them!" I screamed as loud as I could. Despite the pain of my raw voice it echoed out in the tiny room as Andrew and Luke gave me amused smiles. Andrew's brown locks curled slightly as he shook his head lightly. An action I knew that meant he was displeased at something.

My vision failed me entirely as I felt myself once again surrender to the darkness but I managed to hear the response of the demon.

"Yes my young mistress."

**Flashback End**

"Now I remember!" I exclaimed. "You're the demon I made a contract with." I continued.

The man before me smiled as he nodded.

"I'm glad you remember, now then let us get you cleaned up." he said as he reached towards me. Woah, woah, woah let's back this up just a few inches! I don't even know this demons name and he says it's time to get cleaned up. Why do I feel like he needs to help me with bathing, no, no, no!

He can't help me with that my mind screamed as memories of old flashed through my mind.

I tensed and clenched the sheets covers tightly as my mouth set in a firm line, the crow seeming to sense my panic stepped back.

"Do not worry I would never defile you like those mongrels did." he explained in a reassuring tone. Somehow his words relaxed me as my tense limbs slowly loosened.

"Wh-What's your name?" I asked as I gazed into his wine colored eyes. There's that damn stutter again my mind screamed as the crow smiled as he placed a hand over his chest.

"You may call me whatever you wish, I've been called many names." he explained.

Whatever I wish eh? Tilting my head to the side I began thinking of what to call the man before me.

Well he was a perfect gentleman but I don't think the name Alexander suited him, nor did any of the other names that ran through my head.

"What did your last master call you?" I questioned. That was one question that ran through my head a couple of times as I thought of a name for the crow demon.

"My last master called me Sebastian Michaelis." he replied.

I nodded, Sebastian...Hmmmm that seemed to ring a bell in my head as I nodded once again.

"Alright then your name will be Sebastian Michaelis once again." I told him as Sebastian nodded.

"Well then my lady let us get you cleaned up." Sebastian said holding out his arms. A silent question of asking if it was alright for him to pick me up, I nodded telling him it was okay. Somehow I just knew he wouldn't defile me like Andrew and Luke did I don't know how but I just simply knew. So, quickly and gently scooping me into his arms he set off for the bathroom that was conveniently enough connected to the bedroom I was in.

I wasn't complaining or anything as he walked inside to where a porcelain white tub filled with warm steaming water was already filled ready and waiting. Setting me gently down on my feet Sebastian kept me study as he stripped me from the nightgown I was wearing. He must have changed me into I thought as he helped me into the tub.

A sigh escaped my mouth as I let the warm water caress my aching body, everything hurt and screamed at me I leaned my head back slightly. No matter how much pain my body was in now I felt like I was in heaven. It's been so long since I got to bathe properly, when I was with Andrew and Luke and acquired too much dirt they simply sprayed me down with a hose. They never gave me soap or shampoo and conditioner, just a spray down with icy cold water and that was it.

But now that I was free I can take all the baths and showers I want I thought happily as Sebastian got to work at washing my hair. I know I should feel weird that a man is giving me a bath and feel even more weird and very embarrassed that I was seventeen years old and in need of assistance at bathing.

Honestly I could care less at this time I doubt I would've have been to bathe properly with my sore and injured body. Right now I just let Sebastian clean Andrew and Luke's touch off of me, let him clear the smell of their skin off my own. Everything was washed away down the drain and into the sewers and I was once again smelling like Lyra Valentine.

Sebastian helped me from the tub and set me down on the cool tile floor and set to drying me off with a fluffy white towel. The feel of it on my skin made me extremely happy and content as he set to drying my long darkened locks. It was then that I noticed something, it was my reflection.

Turning to look further in the mirror my eyes widened in shock, that wasn't me!

The person in the mirror looked like Lyra but at the same time looked foreign. She had the same facial structure, the same lips and cheekbones, but when it came to the eyes everything was different.

My right eye was the same emerald-green I have known since I was child, while my left eye was purple and in that eye there was a pentagram. A tie to hell, proof that I sold my being to a demon, sold myself to Sebastian.

"That's the seal of our contract." Sebastian explained seeing my confused face. Not knowing what to say I simply nodded as I casted my gaze elsewhere, I guess it looks like I'm back in the light.

**XxxXxx**

**Alex: please review:)**


End file.
